Alaric's Apartment
Alaric's Apartment is where Alaric Saltzman lived from when he first moved to Mystic Falls until his death in The Departed. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series In Know Thy Enemy, Maddox kidnapped Katherine and Alaric on Niklaus Mikaelson's orders and brought them to the apartment. Katherine awakened in Alaric's living after being kidnapped to find Maddox performing a body-jumping spell on Alaric. She tried to escape, but was eventually thwarted when it was revealed that Klaus was possessing Alaric's body. She saw Maddox doing some spell on Alaric. She tried to escape, unsuccessfully. Then it was revealed that Klaus is now possessing Alaric's body. Klaus continued staying at Alaric's apartment for the next several days so he could continue infiltrating Elena's group of friends. In The Last Dance, Klaus used compulsion to force Katherine to stab herself in the leg with a knife and to prevent her from being able to escape the apartment without his permission.and not to escape the apartment. Since then Maddox, Klaus and Katherine live here. Klaus then summoned Maddox to the apartment to cast a protection spell on his body in anticipation of his upcoming fight with Bonnie. In Klaus, Damon and Andie came to investigate Alaric's apartment and found that Katherine was indeed alive and being held there. They gave her a bottle of vervain to drink to prevent Klaus from compelling her any further and left before anyone could return. When Klaus came back, he was soon followed by Maddox and Greta Martin, who had brought a large box that held Klaus' body. Greta and Maddox then cast a spell to return Klaus' spirit to his own transport Klaus' spirit back into his own body, freeing himself from his box and freeing Alaric from his control. Shortly afterward, Alaric fainted, but was later released by Klaus to give the Mystic Falls Gang a message about the impending sacrifice ritual. In The Last Day, Damon returned to Alaric's apartment two separate times. The first was to see Katherine to convince her to tell him where Klaus was keeping the vampire and werewolf he planned to sacrifice in the ritual in hopes of buying Elena some time. Upon learning that Klaus had a back-up werewolf (Jules) and vampire (Jenna, who Klaus had turned specifically for the ritual), Damon returned to Alaric's apartment, where Klaus was waiting with Katherine until it was time to do the sacrifice. Not wanting Jenna to have to die because of Damon's mistake, he offered himself up as a replacement vampire for the ritual, but Klaus rejected him because the werewolf bite he had sustained from Tyler earlier made his blood unsuitable. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan came to see Klaus at Alaric's apartment in order to seek out a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. While they discussed it, Klaus demonstrated that his blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite, due to being the first vampire-werewolf hybrid by biting Katherine and subsequently feeding her his blood to heal her. He then forced Stefan to feed on dozens of blood bags he kept stored at the apartment before giving Stefan his offer—he would give Damon his blood to heal his werewolf bite, but only if he left Mystic Falls and traveled with him. In The Hybrid, Alaric briefly moved back into his apartment after spending the summer sleeping on the couch at the Gilbert House and watching over Elena and Jeremy. However, he ended up moving back into the Gilbert House at the end of the episode, and afterward, he mainly used his apartment as a gym and a place to research the tunnels under the Lockwood property and the ancient cave drawings inside them. Appearances Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Hybrid'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' Season 4 *''The Killer'' Trivia *Alaric's apartment is in the Town Square, across the Mystic Falls Police Station and Mystic Grill. *In "The Killer" Elena, Damon and Stefan briefly hid Alaric's apartment while planning their attack on Connor in the Mystic Grill, suggesting that someone was still paying its rent to maintain Alaric's belongings. *Upon Alaric's resurrection in Home, Alaric was forced to rent a new apartment at Whitmore College because the anti-magic barrier from the Magic Purification Spell in Mystic Falls prevented any vampires from entering the town. **However, since it was revealed in Let Her Go that the citizens of Mystic Falls believe Alaric is dead, it is likely Alaric is never moving back to his old apartment now that the anti-magic barrier has been lifted. Gallery Klaus in Alaric's body.jpg Aapeartmentrescue.png|Damon's and Andie's rescue Katherine100.jpg Screenshot 1625.jpg Boxspell.png|Maddox and Greta casting a spell Kat 2x20+2x21.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg rics.jpg|Elena in Alaric's apartment in The Hybrid 308VampireDiaries0185.jpg alaricapartment.jpg|Outside of Alaric's Apartment 007.JPG|Season Four Episode Five "The Killer" See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Saltzman Family